ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Argit (Earth-68)
This is the Argit that appears on Earth-68. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Ryder 10, Jane Smith 10 and is the star character in Argit 10. He is a secondary character, teamed up with Kevin. Personality In all his appearances, he is more or less the same as his canon form. He is a self-centered coward, caring only about himself. Powers and Abilities His only alien abilities are his enhanced reflexes to run away, and his venomous quills, to put his opponents to sleep. He is also competent with driving a motorcycle in Ryder 10. Due to working at a mechanic shop, it is possible he has some repair skills. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Argit has a very limited role in the series. He first appears to bring Kevin to Vulkanus to pay off a debt. He is found by John and Gwen and is defeated. He appears again using Andreas to attack and conquer Forever Knights castles. But when found out and attacked, he didn't care of Andreas' fate, making Kevin cut off all ties to him. He appears one last time at an alien bar, and bets on John in a fixed match against Kevin. Kevin wins, however, as Argit is chased out for not having the money to pay them back. Argit is hired by Aggregor to gain a complete DNA database from the Plumbers for 10 million pounds of taydenite. However, he double crosses Aggregor, taking the database and the taydenite. He then attempts to sell it to the Forever Knights, who betray him and take it by force. He disappears after that. It turns out, the taydenite Aggregor used was stolen from Vulkanus. So Vulkanus thought Argit stole it, and went after him. Argit is shot out of the sky while trying to escape, getting stranded on an island. John, Charmcaster and Hex arrive on the island Argit was on, inhibited by natives who had turned Argit into their king. However, he doesn't understand their language, and doesn't care. He lets John use his old ship in exchange for stopping a water monster that was attacking. Appearances * Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) * Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * En Garde * The Exchange Phantom Watch * Wanted (John Smith 10) * The Gathering Omniverse * Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Argit is the radio man on the Shinra airship Highwind. He was good friends with Kevin, and was his connection to getting inside, forming a coup against Shinra. However, he was a double agent, working for Shinra and giving them false and limited info. Once found out, he was kicked off the airship. Afterwards, he joins the Incursean pirates, attacking the heroes. He is beat up and fired out of a cannon. Appearances * Escape From Junon (cameo) * The Huge Materia * Change in Plans * Friends (JSXFF) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Argit works at Mecha's Mechanics in Undertown. He is the first to run into Ryder when he appears in Undertown. He introduces him to Kevin and Mecha, him and Kevin helping Ryder get his motorcycle back, though Argit was unwilling. After that, the two join Ryder travel the country, meeting with Fistrick and freeing the Road Crew. He usually rides in Kevin's sidecar, hiding from danger whenever it occurs. One of his most prominent battles was when Joseph Chadwick had Upgrade merge with a battleship. He used his quills to put Upgrade to sleep, causing the ship to crash down. After he and Kevin are denied the ability to join the Plumbers, they are approached by Simian, who convinces them to rob the Plumbers' tech. The three are arrested. Argit escapes the Null Void with all the other criminals, and briefly assists Psyphon on his attack on Area 51. He flees shortly after though, along with Grey and Simian. Appearances * Hit the Road * On the Road Again (Ryder 10) * The Grey (episode) * Hunted (Ryder 10) * Outbreak (Ryder 10) * Don't Fear the Repo * Ride for Your Life Part 1 * Ride for Your Life Part 2 * Croak Goes the Frog * Grudge Match (John Smith 10) * Rules of Engagement (Ryder 10) * Trust * Spark the Flame * Pesticide * The Alliance (Ryder 10) * Pet Project (Ryder 10) * The Visitor (Ryder 10) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Back With a Vengeance (Ryder 10) (cameo) * Evil's Debut (cameo) * Showdown at the 51 Corral * The Purge (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Drawing Partners * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) * Bounty Aplenty Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Argit 10 gains the Omnitrix in this dimension, using it to obtain riches and status. He becomes the hero of the world, using his political influence to become the most important person in the world. He is targeted by the Rooters, who see him as the coming storm, as well as by Kevin. He wins his trial and is cleared. He makes a brief appearance in a major crossover, revealing that he bought the rights to Earth-68. He appears in a scene where he avoids a Time Ninja until its disappearance. He serves a major role in the Second Massive Crossover, where he assists the heroes, though is technically only looking out for himself. Appearances * Argit 10 * Lord of Chaos * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot (commercial) * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Argit is a prisoner of the Null Void, and was used in the Rooters experiments. His DNA was used to give Pierce his powers. He manages to escape from the Rooters into the Null Void, where he encounters Jane. The two become instant friends, and rely on each other to survive. Argit relies on Jane's powers, while Jane relies on his knowledge of the Null Void. While a coward, he is willing to do anything to get out of the Null Void, including sticking his neck out. Appearances * Null and Void (Jane Smith 10) * Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * D'Void (Jane Smith 10) * Mad Man * Malefactor (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) * OTTO Motives (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, Argit's fur is all black except for his nose, which is orange. He takes on the role of Looney Tunes' Daffy Duck, causing pain and turmoil for the other characters, only looking out for himself. * It's a Looney World Part 1 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Argit appears in this dimension, possessing his Argittrix. He is the sponsor of the Omni Crew, paying for their building, gear and technology. * Love is Strange * The Imperfect Trivia * Argit's limited appearances in John Smith 10 was due to an initial dislike of him. ** His increased appearances in other media is based off his increased appearances in Omniverse. * Argit 10 was inspired by the Argit in And Then There Was Ben, which featured an Argit with an Omnitrix. * Argit and Jane's relationship in Jane Smith 10 resembles Argit's relationship to Kevin in the canon series. This is due to Jane being the Osmosian of the story. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Allies Category:Dioga beta Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters